


A B U S I V E • A Daniel Seavey Fanfiction

by Musicismagic404



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corbyn being a bean, Cute, Daniel being over protective and cute, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Being an Asshole, Jonah being a dick, Possible Character Death, Sad Ending, Zach being a good little brother, stuff and thangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicismagic404/pseuds/Musicismagic404
Summary: ~A loving family,A kind, gentle relationship,A friend with care in all the right places.That's all most see when they take a peek at my life. They see something that is so far from the truth, so twisted and quirked by peoples sightless selfishness, so distorted by the common eye that no one sees what's really there. Nobody sees the abuse, nobody notices the scars. If only someone would take a glance at what lies just under the shiny surface that is the Marias family name, what they would see. Oh, what they would see...An abusive relationship,A harsh home life,A teenage girl,And a boy with a too-big heart.My name is Elise, and this is my story. Our story.~,When teenager Elise Marais's life begins to fall apart, and a terrible accident causes her to be hospitalized, she finally begins to give up. On her family. On her friends. On her life.That is, until an average hero comes to her rescue one day, and the broken girl begins to think that,  perhaps, there still is some good in the world. That maybe, just maybe, there is still some hope for her and hers.This work can also be found on my Wattpad @musicismagic404





	A B U S I V E • A Daniel Seavey Fanfiction

Before this story can begin, I need to take you back to before it all started. Before I met Daniel, before I fell in love with Jack. Even back before Father lost his head. I need to take you back so that, perhaps, you might hold some form of sympathy for my antagonists. Yes they have hurt me, but -most of the time- they had prompting to. 

Maybe I should introduce you to me before I get into the story. The real me. Or, at least the real me that I once was. 

I had the perfect life. Everything a little girl could ask for. A loving Mother and Father, a protective older brother, and a little baby brother with a smile that could melt a heart like a stick of butter. I had money and I had all the toys I could dream of, everything any little girl could want. I was happy, a word that's rather foreign to me now. I had bright eyes and an ever-ready smile, a girlish giggle and a heart full of song. What else could you expect of a seven year old little girl? 

That was before of course. Before Mother had her accident and Father went mad with greif. Before his downfall that caused Jonah to be the way he is now. Before Jack... 

Mothers accident completely destroyed Father. I think that the greif of losing her broke him down so completely that the only way he could think to glue himself back together was with violence. By lashing out to protect himself while he rebuilt his walls. It just seems to me that that reconstruction took an awfully long time. Not that I could look down at him for it though. Who am I to judge how you fight your demons? 

All of those years of trying to protect us from Father must have eventually broken Jonah down in the same way. He was always such a sweet older brother before, and even during actually. He'd tried to protect us -Zach and I- from Fathers wrath. He'd try to take the most hits when Father went on a rampage. Of course, how could he be expected to take care of two children when he was really still just a child himself? He would stand barrier between us for as long as he could before he was thrown away. Then it was my turn. I'd take the punishment with my body bent double over little baby Zach so that he wouldn't turn out the way Father had. Its really to bad I couldn't do the same for Jonah. I used to - still did actually, look up to my big brother like he was some super hero here to save the day. How he could take all of that rage just to protect us I'm still astounded. 

Jack is a different story though. I don't know what caused him to snap. Perhaps just a mental flux, or some traumatic experience that I am un aware of. Or maybe it was just bred into him, maybe the violence was in his blood. Sometimes though, during those rare moments between his rages where he'd turn back into the sweet, funny boy I fell for. Sometimes in those moments I could better see his troubles. Better see the Jack that other people knew and loved. The Jack that wasn't broken into so many shards that he'd have to cut something just to keep ahold. 

So you can't blame them really. You can't blame them for the pain they induced, only their lack of control over their own selves. At least they'd tried... right? 

This is the story of how I fought my own demons and won. How I met my new love and lost my first. 

And I should tell you, it will not be the prettiest. It will not be the brightest and most dandie thing, that is certain. But here it is none the less, broken and shattered and true. 

This is my story... our story.


End file.
